Sucralose (4,1′,6′-trichloro-4,1′,6′-trideoxygalacto-sucrose) is a high intensity sweetener made from sucrose which can be used in many food and beverage applications. Sucralose, unlike many artificial sweeteners, can be used in baking. However, sucralose, in a dry state, decomposes at high temperatures (approximately 125° C. or 275° F.) simultaneously or prior to melting. The decomposition temperature of sucralose can be increased somewhat by diluting sucralose with a carrier. For example, sucralose can be combined (by spray drying, freeze drying, and other methods) with 50 weight percent maltodextrin to raise the decomposition temperature to about 145° C. (293° F.). Sucralose has also been dry blended with other sweeteners such as acesulfame-K (6-methyl-1,2,3,-oxathiazin-4(3H)-one-2,2-dioxide, potassium salt) as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,170, however, sucralose in these dry blends still decomposes at elevated temperatures. Unfortunately, a sucralose composition that reversibly melts at high temperature without decomposing has never been reported. Having a meltable sucralose composition would be advantageous in the manufacture of food products such as hard candies and microwave products.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sucralose composition that reversibly melts at high temperatures.